deadonarrivalrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe
Chloe is a vampire warrior from earth and one of the main protagonists of Dead on Arrival. She is cursed with The Nightmare ''of the Arashi Veran and omniscience from absorbing Tajna Rasha's soul into the Kasul; Chloe is also the successor of Empress Ranko in Jherrazad. 'History' 'Early Life and Death' All her life Chloe stuck with the plan her parents had carefully laid out for her. That was grow up, work hard and get a good education in a good college. There never was any time for much else like friends, romance, partying. Chloe stayed in during the weekends and studied and if she wasn't studying she was reading something or another. Well through hard work she got that good education and upon finishing high school Chloe got into a good college. And it didn't do her squat except waste time and money. Chloe finished college and found out that it wasn't as grand as people would have you believe. It didn't help her figure out what she wanted to do with her life and now she was in debt at the age of 22. Branded a failure by her own family and feeling she had wasted her life all these years Chloe did what any reasonable adult in her situation would do. Go to a bar in the middle of the night and get so drunk she had to be carried out of the bar and led into a cab. The cab driver turned out to be a vampire and he led the woman back to his place to rape, kill and dumped the body outside but Chloe wouldn't even land in the same world she was born and killed in. Instead Chloe body landed into the streets of Isafaro where her body was found, dumped into an open grave and buried. And that was the end of Chloe poor, sad, pathetic excuse of a life at age 22. Until she woke up and found herself inside a casket six feet under. 'Chloe the Vampiress' Chloe would dig her way out from her grave only to find herself stranded in Isafaro with no idea where she was on top of the overwhelming power granted to her by being made into a vampire. It wasn't long at all before the powers drove her to a craze and she took her first life without a moment's second thought. During this act Chloe met a Vampire Slayer who called herself Buffy Summers and the hybrid herself Amoura. The later of which was more welcoming until Chloe gave into her nature causing Amoura to refer to her as a "Junkie." Despite inexperience Chloe was able to hold her own against the Vampire Slayer until one of Vulture's own in the form of Drake White and Zach Tigerson showed admist the conflict. Chloe attempted to play the act of the innocent little girl but Amoura had ratted her out. Taking the Vampire Slayer's stake Chloe made a run for it being chased by the Night Angel's famiiars. Though outmatched Chloe continued to taunt Amoura only to have her pigtails removed as she cried out in pure hatred for Amoura before leaving the scene. 'Black Desert' Chloe eventually ended up in the desert region of Jherra just outside of Jherrazad with a group of ghouls traveling behind her as a result of wrecklessly submitting to her instincts on the way to the desert. It was here that Chloe's life would change forever as she met the God of Paradise Kyal, the vampire child The Genius and meet up with her newly sworn worst enemy Amoura. Chloe attacked Amoura and drank her blood resulting in her being infected by the Nightmare and forced to endure terrible mental images and reality manipulation. As this happened for the first time Chloe tore out her eyes to rid herself of the images in the same manner Amoura had done only to find that it was hopeless and there was no escape. Leading to Chloe wanting the death of both Amoura and herself. Chloe journeyed with the others to a temple hidden inside a cave near their position but made her thoughts on what Amoura did to her more than known. Even going as far as to alert their presence to a guard and taking pleasure in Amoura's suffering as she was nearly killed by The Third Aspect only to be bitten and used as a means for Amoura to heal herself. Chloe promptly left the temple just moments before the others discovered the origin of the Arashi and inadvertedly released Lord Beelzebub from his shackles. 'Waking Nightmare' Chloe moved to Moon Valley where she fell down into the forest grass and waited for death to take her away. She no longer cared about claiming her revenge or anything else. The only thing she wished for was to die still holding onto the foolish belief that she could somehow escape this terror through death. It was here that she would meet another vampire named Dianne. Dianne yelled at her to get up but Chloe refused forcing Dianne to grab her and drink her blood to find out the truth behind her lost will to live. Dianne would become the next victim of the Nightmare as the two now shared the same terrible fate and through this the two women grew closer together. Chloe later headed off to Hallowton where she heard Amoura was and apologized to her for her previous actions. Requesting help from Amoura in order to deal with the Nightmare and find the will to control it and turn it against her enemies. Amoura accepted Chloe's apology and agreed to her request leading to several long and exhausting training exercises with Amoura. As time went on Chloe slowly developed a friendship with Amoura burying the hatchet between them once and for all. 'Invasion' Chloe first call to arms was during the full-scale invasion of Hallowton by Bane, who used energy field nullifers and underground tunnels to attack the city and lure Amoura into his trap. Chloe assisted Superwoman with spotting out and destroying some of the generators and then flew over head with Rogue after mentally alerting Michael not to collapse the tunnels until their people got out of there. She later met up with Argus during the conflict and went into a state of Bloodlust from the battle ripping through her enemies with little to no effort but the hunger was taking over. Chloe begged Argus to sastify her bloodlust anyway he can and he offered his blood to her and she bled him dry reducing Argus into a coma for a time. Superwoman, noticing the incident, went to attack Chloe but was stopped by a stranger, Sazan, Sparda and Michael, the latter of which put up a magical barrier over Chloe until she settled down. The aftermath saw Chloe visiting Argus as he came to and offering some of her own blood in return for his. It is unknown whether or not he ever accepted her offer. 'An audience with the Queen' After Maricul seduced Zira Firestone Chloe accompanied Amoura, Argus, Sazan, Michael, Sparda, Miracle, Zira and Clash to Utopia to confront Maricul about her plans to merge all the realities together to create the perfect universe and upsetting the balance entirely. While there they would run into old enemies of the group and be escorted to the vampire child The Genius, who Chloe immediately recognized from the Black Desert, and was taken outside of space and time to allow Olivia to explain what she knew of the Arashi Prophecy out of earshot of Maricul. Unfortunately Clash was left behind of this transportation allowing Maricul to seduce him to her side by the time they finally reached her. The confrontation was as tense as one would imagine it to be, with neither side budging and the recent turncoat Clash only adding more fuel to the fire. Even coming onto Chloe during the confrontation leading to a very awkward Chloe rejecting his advances. For the remainder of the confrontation Chloe felt like the odd one out unsure of what to say or do. When a fight was about to happen she became nervous and Amoura offered her a chance to leave in order to protect the book of Maricul's life they had just received from The Genius. But before she could Maricul had made them all human to force them into a retreat and for a brief moment Chloe's curse was finally lifted until Sparda teleported them out of Utopia and Chloe cried out in despair as she had wished to stay in Utopia as a mortal but that would never come to past and she would become a vampire again once more. 'Wedding Day' 'The Empress of Jherrazad' 'Grand Utopia Begins' 'Powers and Abilities' 'Bloodlust' 'Waking Nightmare' 'Omniscience' 'Weapons' 'The Kasul' 'Relationships' 'Amoura' 'Argus' 'Dianne' 'Sazan' 'Utena' 'Aminee Starlight' 'Superwoman' 'Tajna Rasha' 'Trivia''' Category:Chloe Category:Vampire Category:Protagonist Category:Kasul